Many computing devices, such as personal desktop computers, include one or more nonvolatile storage devices, such as hard disk drives or solid-state drives. When the computing device is idle, the storage devices continue to consume energy, which may drain the battery and otherwise waste electricity. Some existing computing devices may be configured with operating systems that include different power management modes in which these storage devices may be turned off after a predetermined period of idle time. However, these existing devices may fail to reduce the power consumption of storage devices when the user is not engaged with the computing device, may turn the storage devices off when the user is engaged with the computing device, and/or may present an excessively long wait between the time that a user first attempts to “wake” a storage device and the time at which the storage device is ready for use.